Back To School
by Stitch415
Summary: Takes place after TLO but before The Lost Hero. Percy, Annabeth and Nico goes to Goode High after winning the Titan war. But there, they'll meet an old friend . . . One our hero, Percy, is not happy to see. Rated T. R&R!
1. We Go To The Living Tartarus

**A/N: Hey, Fanfic readers!:D I've finally published my first story, thanks to Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face who sorta convinced me to write. I really apologise in advance if it's crappy, or if the characters are OOC. It's rushed, and it's my first story. Plus, I'm ill. And it's really short, but I promise I'll try my best to update. I've got a busy life, people! Please try to understand.:) CC are accepted. Just no flames, please D: **

**Also, check out CoolWater123's stories. She's amazing.:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I don't suppose I look like an old American dude, hmm?**

**On with the story!:) x**

**

* * *

**

**Percy**

It's been a month since the Titan war. A month since I've saved Olympus and the entire Western Civilization from the Titan Kronos, who by the way is my granddad, trying to take over the world. Yep, you heard right – instead of having good ole gramps take me fishing on my birthday, he decided he wants to fight with me to death.

I'm Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon. You'd think it's cool to be the son of the Almighty Sea God, having amazing water powers and all that . . . But actually, it's not. Okay, maybe a little. But those "super cool" abilities have a price too, you know. A very big price, might I add. I mean, having monsters want to kill you every time?

Not exactly my idea of "cool".

Anyway, back to the story.

Don't you think the gods and the Fates should at least cut me some slack? Since I _am_ the Saviour of Olympus. Sorry – I'm not bragging. But why do I have to go back to school? Yes, I know I'm being whiny, but seriously! Things have been going really well after the war. Especially me and Annabeth. (Yeah, we're dating now, in case you haven't heard.)

But I couldn't stand the look Mom gave me. She told me to give one last try. Besides, Nico and Annabeth would be going as well. So, despite myself, I finally agreed.

Now, I'm walking my way to my school – Goode High, which was only two blocks away from our apartment. And did I mention it's my second year there? For the very first time, I actually managed to stay in one school in two years. I guess it has something to do with my step-dad, Paul Blofis (_not_ Blowfish), who is an English teacher there.

"Remind me why we have to go to school again?" I heard a familiar voice grumbling.

I turned around and saw an exasperated Annabeth walking alongside with a grumpy-looking Nico.

I grinned. "Hey guys,"

They both looked up. Each with different expressions.

"Thank the gods," Nico said, sounding relieved. "Percy, save me from your girlfriend! She keeps on going on and on about how school is so _fun_ and _wonderful! _It's driving me insane!"

"It is," Annabeth insisted tiredly, as if they've went through this before. Knowing them, they probably had. "And Death Boy, you_ are_ already insane. You –"

I interrupted her. "Not that I'm taking Nico's side, but how do you expect us, well, minus you, to ace our subjects, much less _survive_ the school year with our Dyslexia _and_ ADHD?"

She glared at me. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain,"

I was about to say something else, when Nico said, "Ah, welcome to the living Tartarus."

I glanced up ahead, to be met with a sign that said, "Ewocleme to Dooge Ihgh!"

I'm guessing it said, "Welcome to Goode High!" instead of _that_. Since the dyslexia makes the words jumble together and swim right before our eyes.

Annabeth's grey eyes brightened almost immediately.

"Let's go!" she said enthusiastically, practically dragging us inside.

Nico gave me one last look that clearly said, _Oh gods, help me!_ , before we got, ah, _dragged_ inside.

* * *

**So how was it? Again, sorry for the crappy writing.**

**R&R! CC are very much welcome. No flames. I beg of you.**

**And visit my profile and answer my poll, please? -makes puppy dog eyes-**

**Advance Merry Christmas everyone!:D xx**

**-Ellis-**


	2. I Spoke Too Soon

**A/N: Hiya everyone!**

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed, and put this story in their Favourites/Alert List. You've inspired me to write this second chapter. Because to be honest, I wasn't planning on updating today. But since a lot of people subscribed this story, I changed my mind.:D**

**So anyway, whattaya guys want for Christmas?:) I'm hoping for a new PS3, hahaha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! If I do, then I wouldn't be here ;]**

**

* * *

****Percy**

Goode hasn't really changed. It looks like any other school I've seen. (Trust me – I've been to many.) The corridors were filled with students talking with their friends, jocks flirting with the cheerleaders, who, by the way puts _way_ too much make up on that they put Barbie into shame. And of course, the nobodies, like us, trying to disappear in the crowd.

Annabeth and I were in the same year. Nico was a year below, though, which really annoyed him. "Hades, I'm technically even _older_ than all the teachers here!" He had said. And we've just rolled our eyes at him.

I looked down at my schedule, which was written in Greek, thanks to Chiron.

_Science – First Period – Mr. Boring_

_Math – Second Period – Mrs. Smith_

_Greek Mythology – Third Period – Mr. Riordan_

_Lunch – Fourth Period_

_English – Fifth Period - Mr. Blofis_

_P.E. – Sixth Period – Miss Miller_

_Social Studies – Seventh Period – Mrs. Mason_

I saw Nico sneak a peek on my schedule.

"Mr. Boring?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," I replied nonchalantly. "And his name fits his personality."

In case you're wondering, yes, we _do_ have a teacher named Mr. Boring. So, the first time I've witnessed that last year, well, let's just say. . . I've got detention for a week.

"Percy and I have most of our classes together, but we all have lunch together." Annabeth said.

I looked at Annabeth's schedule, and saw she was right. (No surprise there.) The only subjects we don't have together are Math with Mrs. Smith, and Social Studies with Mrs. Mason. _Oh, great. Two classes without Annabeth are the two classes with the worst teachers._ I thought. Those two ladies are old witches. I would've mistaken them as Mrs. Dodds anytime, if I didn't know any better.

Nico muttered something inaudible under his breath and crossed his arms, looking like a little kid not getting what he wants. Except that "little kid" is the child of the Lord of the Underworld, and can summon undead warriors.

Cute. (Note sarcasm.)

Annabeth looked at Nico teasingly, and by the looks of it, she wants to get back at Nico for being so whiny earlier.

I made a quick mental thanks that it wasn't me.

"Later, Death Boy. We'll see you at lunch!" Annabeth smirked.

Nico glared at her. "Make sure not to make out with Percy in front of the teachers," he said in the same mocking voice. "Our very smart Daughter of Athena couldn't have detention now, could she?"

"Hey!" I protested. I may be in love with Annabeth and wants to be with her as often as possible, but I'm not so obsessed to make out with her _in front of the teachers. _Annabeth's mom would blast me into pieces. Literally.

Nico grinned. "See 'ya later!" he mock-saluted, then walked away.

Apparently, Annabeth didn't like being walked away from. "Oh, that little. . ."

It wasn't pleasant to deal with an angry Annabeth, so I decided to change the topic.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Let's go to our lockers or we'll be late for class." I said uneasily.

She looked at me, eyebrow raised. Okay, that was completely out of character for me to say that, but she decided to let it drop.

* * *

My first two classes were fine, if not for the numerous homework my teachers gave. Ugh! It's the first day of school and _bam_, homework! The Fates just won't let my life be easy, won't they?

Little did I know I spoke too soon – because what was about to happen in my third period class is much, _much _worse.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But I promise there'd be more to come:)**

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS TO Y'ALL!:D:Dxxx**

**-Ellis-**


	3. I Have A Feeling Of Déjà Vu

**A/N: Hi all.**

**So regarding the length of my chapters, I couldn't really add more, but I swear on the Styx, I'm trying my best. But like I said earlier, I'm a busy kid! I mean, it may be Christmas break on school, but I've still got a lot of things going on. Like, cuddling my little niece. (No, I'm not old, my brother is.) And busking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I wish I do, though.**

**

* * *

****Percy**

Do you know the feeling of _déjà vu_? Because that's exactly what I'm feeling right now. . . I don't know why, but I've got a feeling something's going to happen, and I'm not going to like it – whatever it is.

I shrugged it off. It's probably just my paranoia. What? Don't blame me – years of fighting monsters and countless times on getting yourself almost killed can do that to you, you know? And it's not a nice feeling. So I suggest you not to hope for it, unless you're out of your mind.

Much to my relief, Annabeth came to my rescue. "Hey, Seaweed Brain," she stated, walking over to where I was. "How was your Math class?"

"Boring," I replied. "Not to mention, the teacher decided she's going to make my life Hades by making me answer Math problems on the board, even though she's quite sure I can't answer, much less _read_ them." I complained. "And how was yours? Wait, don't answer that. I'm ready to bet you 10 drachmas that your teacher adored you for being a mini, female version of Albert Einstein." But hey, that's possible, right? She is, after all, his half-sister.

She raised a brow, daring me to insult her. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

And I, being the stupid Seaweed Brain I am, replied, "Maybe."

She playfully punched my shoulder, a slight smile on her beautiful face.

"Ow," I mumbled. It didn't really hurt because, one, I have the Curse of Achilles, meaning I'm invincible. And two, I'm sure she hasn't really meant to hurt me.

She laughed. "Come on," and pulled me along to our third class, Greek Mythology, with that little smile still on her face.

I gave a loop sided grin, "Finally, a subject I'm good at."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but said nothing.

* * *

We arrived on class fifteen minutes before the bell. Wow, must be a record for me.

I saw Mr. Riordan already at his desk. "Morning, Sir." I smiled.

Annabeth looked at me with an amused expression.

I looked at her innocently. "What?"

She stared at me. "Never mind."

Huh. No doubt she noticed I was being polite with the teacher. Without a doubt, I'm also sure she'd also know the reason of me being nice after class.

You see, Mr. Riordan is one of my favourite teachers. (And that's saying something.) He's a middle-aged guy with slight wrinkles around his warm, brown eyes. A sure sign he smiles and laughs a lot. He's a pretty awesome dude. He didn't bore the whole class because of his great sense of humour. He likes to joke around. And to add it all up, his jokes are not lame. He can actually catch up with the "modern world". Plus, he doesn't complain about my dyslexia and ADHD. Maybe that's because his subject's my best, I don't know. But he always tell my other teachers I'm not so bad, that they should cut me some slack, and that I'm a pretty nice and cool kid, if they get to know me. Who wouldn't want a teacher like_ him_? Oh, and did I mention he's also like Mr. Brunner, A.K.A., Chiron, back at Yancy when I was 12 years old?

The sense of _déjà vu _struck me once again, and I soon saw the reason for it. Because sitting in the other end of the room, sat a girl with familiar curly, red hair, freckles all over her face looking like someone sprayed liquid Cheetos on it, a crooked, evil grin, and an ugly face.

Nancy Bobofit.

* * *

**Like it?:D**

**I hope you do.**

**R&R, please?:)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Hope you all have a great Christmas!:D**

**-Ellis-**


	4. We Finally Meet

**A/N: Hey..**

**Uh.. erm... Sorry, haha.. I'm a bit shaken up by the Piranha movie :S Gods, I'm just 12 years old :O Too much violence for my eyes. It was gross, scary, and I nearly had a heart attack at the ending. I didn't even intended to watch it in the first place! Mum and Dad were watching, so I kinda watched along. -Shudder-**

**This chapter should actually be longer 'cos there's loads to write, but I _really_ need to go now. And I just asked for a minute to download this.**

**If you ask me, I think the characters are a bit OOC. Bear with me. I haven't read the books for ages.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

****Annabeth**

Percy froze beside me. I turned, and saw him staring shell-shocked at the direction of the other side of the room. His eyes were filled with emotions – disbelief, shock, and . . . hatred?

I frowned. That's odd. Seaweed Brain's usually an easy-going guy. Unless it's Kronos. Or Gabe.

I looked, curious as to what, or rather _who_ is making him act that way.

It was a redheaded girl with freckles all over her face.

I'm guessing she's a new student, since if she's an old one, Seaweed Brain wouldn't be so shocked. And I'm quite sure he knows her. Otherwise, he wouldn't be looking at her with that much hatred. It _is_ not possible to hate someone you do not know, am I right?

"You know her," I stated. It was no use asking, really. It'd be stupid, because I already know the answer.

Percy snapped his head up to look at me. He looked slightly confused.

Then, his eyes hardened.

"Yeah," his voice was tight. "That's Nancy Bobofit. From Yancy."

Realization dawned to me upon hearing the name. My mouth forming an Oshape. I remember Seaweed Brain telling me about her; A redheaded kleptomaniac with bright orange freckles all over her face. He also told me how she always bullied Grover.

I've immediately hated her that time, and seeing her now doesn't help.

"Nancy Bobofit," I spat out the name as if it was poison.

Whoops. I guess I said that a little _too_ loud, because said person turned around, revealing her ugly face that'd probably make the Minotaur look like a beauty queen.

She looked straight at me.

"Yes?" she sneered.

I simply glared at her, making sure to look intimidating.

She was about to retort, when her gaze fell on Percy.

Her eyes widened the size of saucers and her jaw dropped 'till down to the Underworld.

"_You?_" she shrieked, loud enough to draw attention of everybody in class.

The teacher stood. "Ah, I assume you two know each other?" he smiled, looking between Nancy and Percy.

"Yeah," Percy's voice was as cold as ice. "We used to be in the same school."

Mr. Riordan frowned, apparently noticing something was wrong.

He then laughed lightly. "And, you didn't get along well." He chuckled.

Nancy sneered. "How am I supposed to get along with _him?_"

"As if I want to get along with _you_," Percy answered back, his voice filled with disgust.

_Riiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell rang.

Mr. Riordan was still smiling slightly, shaking his head. "Take your seats everyone."

Everybody obeyed. Some still glancing at Percy and Nancy, and some just doesn't care.

* * *

**...Continued on Chapter Five!**

**Again, I'm truly sorry.**

**But please still review! xx**

**-Ellis-**


	5. Payback Time

**A/N: HI THERE, EVERYONE!:D**

_**Edited. Thanks to Musafreen. I happen to get Nico's age wrong. xD**_

**Haha. Anyway, explanations first. In The Titan's Curse, Percy was 14. Because in the first book he was 12 and 13 in the second. So basically, he's one year older in each book. If I remember right, Nico was 10 when they met. So he's four years younger. When Percy's sixteen, Nico's twelve. And this story happened a _month_ after the Titan War. Now you all know Nico's age :))**

**This chapter is written in Nancy's Perspective, as you might see below. She barely played a part on the books so she might be OOC. I tried my best to keep her IC, though :P Honest, I did! Percy, Annabeth and Nico might also be OOC. I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**

* * *

****Nancy**

Oh. My. Gosh.

I'm not dreaming, am I?

I mean, _Percy Jackson_, wimpy, thin kid back at Yancy is _here_. Here, as in my new school! And that's not the most shocking part – he's actually well-built, like he's working out.

_Ew_. Jackson is working out? No way.

I couldn't believe it. Maybe I'm just dreaming. It's just so impossible for him to look like what he looks like now! Yeah, he still has his messy, black hair and eyes with the colour of the ocean, but what the heck?

Just, what? A couple of years ago he was so lame with his crippled best friend, and now he's with this girl with curly blonde hair and deep tan, looking like a typical California girl except for her eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of grey. Stormy grey. Like it's challenging you, and could take you down any time. She doesn't seem like a great person to have on your bad side.

In short, the girl wasn't in his level.

Huh. What am I thinking, anyway? Of course they're not couples! How could they? They're, like, total opposites.

I shook out those thoughts.

_Enough with that, Nancy, _I chided myself. _First, you better think on getting back at Jackson for the fountain incident._

In case you don't know what happened, that wimp _pushed_ me on the water fountain when we were twelve. Ugh. Total embarrassment. And I ain't letting him get away with it.

"Ms. Bobofit," I heard the teacher say. Crap. Can't all teachers be like Mrs. Kerr? She simply adores me. "Can you tell me who Alecto is?"

I couldn't really care less, dear teacher.

I opened my mouth, just in time for the bell to ring.

I smirked.

Saved by the bell.

As everybody was leaving the classroom, a slow, evil smile started to form on my face.

_You're going to regret it, Jackson,_ I swore to myself. _I'm making your life a living hell until you yourself will go up to your mommy begging her to let you leave this school before you even get expelled._

* * *

The cafeteria looked like one in any other school. The students were lining up to order their food, and some had their lunch packed in lunchboxes.

As for me, both are in favour. I could always threaten someone to give theirs to mine, anyways.

That, my friend, I could proudly say, is not stealing. It's _blackmailing_.

Ah. I love doing both.

I was looking around the room when I finally saw Jackson's table. I half-expected his crippled friend, Grover to be there, so I was shocked to see he wasn't there. Instead, he was with that blonde girl from class. What was her name again? Oh, right – Annabeth. He was also sitting with a boy, who, I'm guessing, is about three to four years younger. I looked closer, and saw he was wearing a black t-shirt with a big skull on the centre, black jeans, and pretty much everything else black. He had dark, obsidian eyes and olive skin. Anybody would've mistaken him as Emo or Goth, I would've too, if not for his cheerful, childish face.

I also noticed he also held some sort of aura around him, as if he's saying, "Don't mess with me, or you'll regret it."

The time I noticed that was also when I saw all three of them had it.

I clenched my eyes shut. I'm hallucinating again.

Grabbing my lunch, I made my way over their table.

I tried to stay unnoticed, but unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

Jackson turned and gave me a death glare, which, I must admit, has gotten better on the years.

"What do you want, Nancy?" he asked in a steely voice.

I almost flinched.

Too bad for him, though, because I'm not letting him have an effect on me.

"Nothing," I replied in a sickly sweet voice.

Annabeth was glaring at me. It was quite intimidating, yes. She looked as if she was planning ways of getting me killed slowly and painfully.

The other kid, on the other hand, was looking at me with confusion, boredom and annoyance.

"Just go away," Jackson said, exasperated. "Things are going smoothly, and you aren't messing anything up."

"And I'm supposed to follow that?" I asked with a devious smirk.

"Not really," he replied. "If you want the fountain incident to happen again." He added.

"It's not going to happen again, Jackson," I growled.

"Oh, it definitely won't," Annabeth said, speaking for the first time since I came over by their table. "Because _I_ will be the one to deal with you if you don't quite bothering us."

I laughed. "So Jackson needs a girl to defend her, eh?"

Percy slightly blushed. "I do not!" he defended, sounding like the pathetic twelve-year-old he used to be. Wait. Correction – he still _is_.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice full of authority asked.

We all looked up to the sight of our principal.

_Time to act, _I thought.

I tried to appear as lost and innocent as possible.

"Ma'am, I was just hoping I could get a seat here, since there is no more available place anywhere, and they have a spare space. But Percy Jackson here wouldn't want to let me." I said, putting my best sad face and voice.

I saw in the corner of my eyes that all three of their mouths dropped.

The principal turned to them. Well, more like _him_, because she looked directly at Percy. "Mr. Jackson, I want you to treat new students as such. You shall let this young lady here take a seat. Be a gentleman." She said sternly.

Before any of them could utter a word, the principal turned and left.

I smiled menacingly at the trio.

It's payback time.

* * *

**Ahh. There you have it.**

**R&R!:D**

**-Ellis-**


	6. I Offend The Sea Cow

**A/N: Hello, everyone!**

**Writing in Percy's Point of View is fun :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! I only own Tanya, and I guess there will be other OCs who would be minor characters... Not sure, though. :D**

**

* * *

****Percy**

Argh!

Going to school is already bad, and it just has to get a lot worse by having Nancy in it. I should've known things are never going to be easy for me – it never has.

She just played her "Damsel in Distress" act right in front of our principal, making it seem that _we_ are the bad guys. No wonder Drama's her best class.

Now, Annabeth and I are on our way to our fourth period class – English. Paul has been asking me to try hard on his class, so I hope I won't disappoint him. English tends to be my worst subject, due to my disability to read, much less spell words correctly. I also prayed to every single god I know that Nancy won't be in this class. I, at least, would want some peace.

Of course, the gods didn't listen. In fact, they have a "Ways to Torture Percy" list – or at least, I think they do. Because as I entered the classroom, I caught the sight of her, sitting four rows behind my seat.

I tried to stifle a groan. Keyword: _Try_.

Paul – I mean, Mr. Blofis (I'm obviously not allowed to call him Paul here.) – looked over to me.

He smiled warmly. "Hello, Percy, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled back. "Hi, Mr. Blofis." She said, picking a random seat and sat down. That "random seat" happened to be the seat next to mine. Coincidence? Hmm. Maybe. I'm highly suspicious Aphrodite has something to do with it, though.

I looked at him miserably. "Hey. . . Sir." Even to me, my voice sounded strained.

He scrunched up his eyebrows. "Any problem?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised. I wasn't really in the mood to explain right now, and I don't think I've ever told him about Nancy.

Looking doubtful, he nodded.

I went to my seat, just in time for the bell to ring.

Paul stood up. "Good afternoon, class." He smiled to us all. "My name is Mr. Blofis, and I will be your English teacher this year."

Apparently, Nancy couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Blowfish?" I heard her snicker to her seatmate, Tanya, who is, by the way, her new partner-in-crime. "What kind of name is _that_?"

Tanya giggled.

Unfortunately to them, Paul heard it.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "As for the new students here, it's _Blofis_, not Blowfish."

My step-father has a rather weird surname, as you can see. Honestly speaking, the first time I heard of it, I've mistaken it as Blowfish, too. Even Dad.

As Paul droned on and on, yep, you guessed it – I spaced out. Hey, he may be my step-dad, but that doesn't mean I have to be interested in his lesson. I tried to listen, I swear! But my ADHD just keeps kicking in.

I slightly turned my head unintentionally, and caught a glimpse of Nancy plotting gods-know-what with Tanya.

She glanced up, seeing her chance; she made funny faces at me.

She must've meant to be annoying, but I can't help it. She seriously looks like a sea cow gone wrong. (No offense to you, Miss Sea Cow.)

Annabeth saw me containing my laughter. She looked at Nancy's direction, and with a bewildered look on her face, she asked, "Is she always like that?"

"Occasionally," I whispered back solemnly with a slight nod.

I saw Nancy roll her eyes at us, and smiled deviously.

Oh, yeah. Her pea-sized brain wasn't able to register that _we_ were making fun (Kind of. . .) of _her_.

With a daughter of Athena on my side, I could surely get revenge on her for everything she did four years ago.

And _this_, is definitely an "evil laugh" moment.

* * *

**It's really hard trying to get the characters IC x_x**

**R&R!**

**-Ellis-**


	7. A Bimbo Of A Twelve Year Old

**A/N: Hey, y'all!**

**Another short chapter, soz xD I couldn't really think of anything else so I wrote in Nico's point of view. To clear things up, _no_, there will not be a Nico/OC in this story. In fact, I wouldn't get Nico romantically involved with someone at all. He's way too young.**

**More explanations on the Author's Note below. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Tanya and Hannah.**

**

* * *

****Nico**

"Oh, Nico," What was her name again? Anna. . . Oh, right! _Hannah_ was saying.

Not that I was actually paying attention. Hannah was a perky blonde girl who was in most of my classes. I didn't like her one bit. I don't even understand half of what she's babbling about. Worst of all, she just doesn't understand that I am _not_, in the very least, interested. I honestly am just resisting the urge to summon skeleton soldiers to duct tape her mouth right then and there. She just won't shut up!

I looked desperately at the clock. For once in my life, I was hoping for the bell to ring. It was the only way I could think of to quiet this girl down.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

I gritted my teeth. It was like _mocking _me. Ticking ever so slowly, I was losing my sanity.

_RIIIIIING!_

Finally!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hannah glance resentfully at our school bell.

"I'll see you later, Nico," she said, giggling as she was walking away.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

I snuck a look at Hannah, and saw she was smiling flirtatiously at me. I tried to smile back, but I think it came out more like a grimace.

"Okay, class," Mrs. Anderson, our Greek Mythology teacher, began. "Today, we will discuss about Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

Moans and groans from everyone were her replies.

Not me, though.

All I did was lean back, crossed my arms, and allowed myself to relax.

_This is going to be interesting, _I thought.

As the teacher went on discussing about my father, it took me all my willpower not to laugh out loud – Mrs. Anderson's information was all wrong.

She even showed us a picture of what Hades might look like. I was sure when Dad sees that; he would send a pack of hungry Hellhounds after Mrs. Anderson.

When the bell rang, I got out of my seat and strode out of class as fast as I could, to avoid that Hannah girl from following me again.

Just my luck, though, I heard her annoying perky voice again, "Nico, why are you in such a hurry?"

I mentally cursed. She's worse than the nymphs back at Camp!

If she wasn't mortal, I would've long ago brought out my sword on her.

"What do you want?" I asked in a controlled, exasperated tone.

She giggled, batting her long, obviously fake eyelashes at me. "Playing hard to get now, are we?"

_Di immortales! _Darn you, Aphrodite. I'm just twelve years old, for Zeus' sake! (Oh, and what kind of twelve year old is Hannah? Jeez, she has to get a life.)

Knowing her, she's not going to make this easy for me.

She will make it extra, _extra _hard.

* * *

**Again, there is NO Nico/OC in this story. I only made it that Aphrodite wants to mess with Nico's school year by making Hannah obsessed with him.**

**Yes, I know they're OOC, so no need to remind me :P**

**R&R!**

**-Ellis-**


	8. I Get My Title In Class

**A/N: Hey!**

**Happy New Year, everyone!:D**

**I suggest all of you to read Midnight Epitome's story. She's much of a better writer than I could ever be. :) [Yes, Midnight Epitome, I felt _so_ special you reviewed my story, but you have to feel more special I featured you. :P Hahaha, kidding. xxx]**

**WARNING: OOC Nico up ahead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO!**

**[Read the Author's Note below. It's important.]**

**

* * *

****Nico**

Right now I'm having Math with Mrs. Kincate, and—thank the gods—it didn't have Hannah in it.

I sighed. Why did I have to go to school, anyway? I can always stay at Camp, or the Underworld with Dad. This is worse than having Demeter force us to eat cereals—and that's saying something.

If I didn't have to go to this gods-forsaken school, I would've been taking a peaceful nap on Cerberus' paw, or having a chat with Alecto.

My eyes brightened all of a sudden, a smile forming on my face.

I've just thought of a plan. A plan that can, hopefully, make school better. Besides, I'm sure Percy would appreciate it—it would take care of his little _friend._

"Mr. Di Angelo?" Mrs. Kincate's sharp voice snapped me out of my intelligent planning. "Care to answer the question I asked?"

I stared at the board blankly as the numbers danced before my eyes.

I didn't even listen on what the teacher was discussing about. Something about monkeys, perhaps?

Wait—how the Hades did _monkeys _relate to Math?

"Um. . . Monkeys?" I offered weakly.

_Way to go, Nico, _I thought to myself. That's something ever stupider than what Percy would say.

Snickers and giggles were heard from the class.

My face turned red.

Mrs. Kincate was shaking with rage. "Detention!" she said, a little louder than necessary.

I groaned as I slumped on my seat. It's my first day and I've already got detention.

Great. Just great.

I glared at Mrs. Kincate's back when she turned as I vaguely wondered why she's even married. Maybe she's divorced, or maybe it was sort of an arrange marriage. I mean, no way could anyone like—much less _love _her. Unless, her husband has the same attitude as her. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a one-on-one wrestling match to death any day.

My ADHD mind started to form an image of Mrs. Kincate and her husband having a wrestling match. So far, no one was winning. It was quite amusing, though.

"_Nico di Angelo!_" Mrs. Kincate shrieked.

I jumped.

"Wha—?"

She was glaring at me.

Huh. She probably saw my amused expression and thought I was making fun of her. Which, technically, I am.

"Detention for _two consecutive weeks_!"

What the Hades?

This old woman had a thing against me! All I've done was get a stupid question wrong and have an amused expression and she gives me detention for two freaking weeks?

Give me a break.

My classmates were glancing at me and the teacher nervously as they murmured amongst their friends — oh, great. Now I have my own title. And it ain't good.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Kincate yelled.

The class immediately shut up.

Okay. She is officially my most hated teacher and mortal person.

_Fine, _I decided. _Have it that way, teacher. Make me suffer while you can, because I'm dealing with you on the afterlife. And I'll make sure of that._

No one messes with the son of Hades.

* * *

**Don't say I didn't warn you about an OOC Nico!**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**By the way, I might as well explain myself in advance: I won't be able to update regularly by next week. As you all know, school's back. I'll try my best to update; but I can't guarantee I could. But I promise to update at least once a week.**

**That's it. :)**

**-Ellis-**


	9. Nico Has A Plan

**A/N: *fidgets from the death glares readers give me* Okay, okay! I know I broke my promise about updating once a week. But last week, I didn't expect being _that_ busy. There was so much stuff to study and I couldn't quite catch up. So I really made sure to update today, even though I was banned to use the computer. I tried to make this chapter longer, I swear! But I can't seem to succeed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. I can't even write a long chapter so how on Earth can I write an entire novel? T_T**

**WARNING: Slightly OOC Annabeth.**

**

* * *

****Percy**

Aside from the numerous assignments and the encounter with Nancy Bobofit, the day went by fine.

Annabeth and I are hanging around my apartment—her house was just a few blocks away, so Mr. Chase didn't mind her staying here for dinner. Where's Nico, you ask. Well, it's a long story. To put it simply, he got detention with Mrs. Kincate. I'll admit—when I was his age, I also had Mrs. Kincate as my teacher, and I get detention for, like, every single day. Now that Nico has her as his Math teacher, he has my sympathy.

I looked at Annabeth. As usual, she was going on about her plans on rebuilding Olympus, and I wasn't exactly paying attention. Hey, I was _trying_! But gods, it's just so hard to not space out—blame it on my ADHD. Maybe I'll just see the finished project. . . Yeah, that's it.

"—and Athena's statue—" she was saying, while I was nodding absentmindedly. I vaguely wondered what Nico would do if he was here. Probably bang his head against the window and beg Zeus to hit him with the Master Bolt.

The heavenly smell of Mom's blue chocolate chip cookies filled my nose before I even saw it. I sat straighter as my beautiful mother entered the room, smiling warmly and holding a plate of newly bakes blue cookies—the best cookies in the world.

Oh, and in case you're new to this whole thing, the blue food's basically the result of Mom's rebel streak—like mine. You see, Smelly Gabe (I assume you know him) and Mom had this argument a few years back. Gabe insisted that there is no such thing as blue food, and from then on, Mom proved him wrong in every way she could.

"I baked cookies!" Mom announced in a sing-song voice as she placed the plate on the table in front of us.

I cheered and Annabeth smiled, "Thank you, Sally," she said. Mom insisted Annabeth call her Sally. She said that Mrs. Jackson makes her "sound old". But I know my mom better than that—I know she doesn't care about her sounding old. She just wants Annabeth to act casual around her, not formal.

* * *

After eating our snacks, Annabeth and I just talked in my room and be each other, like normal teenagers. Everything had been fine—when we heard a sudden tapping against the window.

We immediately tensed.

Advancing slowly toward the window, I instinctively uncapped Riptide, a ballpoint pen that turns into a sword whenever I uncap it. I felt Annabeth do the same with her dagger. Now, you're probably thinking, _Why so paranoid? It could be just a tree branch tapping your window. _Well, here's what us half-bloods believe, that it's better safe than sorry.

Annabeth and I looked at each other, and we made a silent agreement. In the years of fighting side-by-side with each other, I'm able to understand her by just looking into her eyes, as cheesy as that sounds.

I cautiously opened the window, and we both pointed our weapons at the intruder, expecting for an attack.

"Whoa—guys, chill! It's just me!" Nico exclaimed, his hands held up in the universal gesture of surrender.

We both heaved a sigh of relief and took our weapons back. I put Riptide's cap back on and was about to give Nico yet another lecture about going through the window _again_, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"_Nico di Angelo, who in the name of Zeus told you you could just tap on windows like that? We thought it was a monster!_" Annabeth screeched, fuming with anger. Yes, children of Athena have anger issues—I learnt that the hard way.

Thunder boomed in the sky.

I flinched and made a mental apology to Athena.

Fortunately, Annabeth was too angry to notice the thunder, and by the looks of Nico's face, he'll never do it again. Too bad he'll have to endure Annabeth's wrath first.

I silently _tsk_-ed while shaking my head. Poor Nico. If only he's listened to me on my fifteenth birthday (Long story. Look at The Battle of the Labyrinth and read it if you don't know) about the window entrances, then he wouldn't be facing a very angry daughter of Athena right now. I know very well that he'd rather face a god than a furious Annabeth.

This definitely isn't his day.

* * *

After two long hours of Annabeth almost killing Nico, she finally calmed down, but still occasionally sending glares at Nico's direction.

Nico was still looking uneasy, but he still managed to tell us about his oh-so brilliant plan.

"_What?_" I yelled, at the same time Annabeth said, "You will _not _do that!"

"But guys, she follows _my _orders, and c'mon, I'm sure Percy knows how horrible Mrs. Kincate is!" Nico explained, looking at us pleadingly.

I hated it, but he had a point. I could see Annabeth's thinking the same thing. So reluctantly, I agreed to his plan. Annabeth said that if something goes wrong, he should fix the problem.

Nico agreed almost without hesitation, grinning from ear to ear, completely forgetting about his horrible day. That grin, though, was almost creepy. He definitely had something in mind. And whatever that was, it wasn't good.

* * *

**Like most of my chapters, this was rushed.**

***ducks from a flying tomato***

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**R&R Please?**

**-Stitch 415 (NEW PENNAME!:D)-**


	10. Chinese New Year

**Author's Note: Okay, FYI, I am _not _Stitch415. He was just sooo busy that he begged me to update this story for him, as if I'm not busy, too. Now I spent my precious time writing this instead of studying for my quiz tomorrow. If I fail, it's his fault. So don't blame me for this short and boring chapter, _and _the time it took for me to update. Don't you just dare. Percy is a teensy bit OOC here, too. He's a little too smart.**

**Happy Chinese New Year!:]**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own PJO, nor do I own this story.**

**

* * *

****Percy**

I was staring outside the car's window, with a song I'm not familiar with playing in the background. I couldn't get Nico's plan out of my head—it kept on bothering me. He wanted Alecto to replace Mrs. Kincate for gods-know-how-long. He promised he had her under control; of course, that wasn't what's bothering me. I knew Alecto would follow what Nico wanted, not unless she'd want to offend Hades for not obeying his son. (Yes, Nico and Lord Hades had gotten close ever since the Titan War ended.) It's just that—how do you expect me to be casual and okay with Alecto after my horrible encounter with her when I was twelve? This is _Mrs. Dodds _we're talking about! One of Hades' three, mercilessFuries, not just any other cruel teacher like Mrs. Kincate who wants to make her students suffer as much as possible.

"Is there anything wrong, sweetie?" My mom's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts, her warm, brown eyes filled with worry as she stared at me. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize the car had stopped for the red lights.

"Nothing," I lied. I didn't like lying to my mom very much, to be honest. And I knew it'd be better if I just tell her because she could always make me feel so much better, but I didn't want to ruin our supposedly happy trip to Chinatown.

Mom didn't look convinced, of course—she knew me enough to know there's _something _wrong—but she decided to drop it. She knew I'd tell her when I wanted to. That's one of the millions of reasons why I love my mom so much.

The car behind us honked. Apparently, a minute had passed and the traffic light's switched to green, signaling us to go.

The rest of the car ride wasn't eventful. We were both silent, just sitting on our seats and listening to the radio. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. Mom and I never got awkward with each other, really—we're very fond with each other.

Mom pulled up and shut down the engine. We unbuckled our seatbelts and stepped out of the car, gazing at the beautiful sight before me. I suddenly thought of Annabeth and her addiction to architecture. Surely, if she had come with us, she would love the sight I'm now seeing before me. My mom had told me that this wasn't my first time to come here—she said she took me her as a baby.

As we entered Chinatown, almost everything we could see was red—red lanterns, red envelopes, and even the _people_ mostly wore red clothes. Here and there, Chinese people spoke in fluid Mandarin and Fookien. Some shops were selling Chinese lanterns that come in different sizes, red envelopes, jade jewelry, good luck charms that the Chinese people believed in, and gold figurines of Buddha and the metal rabbit. There were also small luncheonettes where Chinese dishes were sold. We'd sometimes past by a couple of locals simply enjoying the Chinese New Year, like us.

Mom and I stopped by a Chinese grocery and looked through the tea section. There, Mom took four cans of Wong Lo Kat Herbal Teas. Next to Nectar and Cherry Coke, Wong Lo Kat is the best drink ever.

After paying, we just looked through some of the other shops, and Mom bought me a pendant, which, according to the Chinese saleslady, was a good luck charm. I didn't really believe in that, and I insisted I'd only get it lost. I _always _get things lost. But Mom insisted, and gods knew I couldn't resist her.

That's exactly how we spent the whole day: roaming around Chinatown and see what we could find. No monster attacks, which is good.

We had dinner. Chinese food was good, but not as much as Mom's cooking and the food back at camp. After stuffing in, we hung around the luncheonette for a little more while before once again going outside the town.

Alas, there's the Dragon Dance. I heard it before I even saw it—the beating of the drum from a couple of yards away. When the Dragon was at sight, I saw it was very colourful—no surprise there. It was a combination of red, orange, and green. The drummers were a mix of Chinese and Americans. Fireworks were seen in the night sky. This was one of the most perfect days ever—just me and my mom. No monster attacks, nothing out of the ordinary. It was as if we were just having a regular mother and son bonding.

But of course, it _had _to get ruined. The Fates never actually allowed me to enjoy one whole day, because as I turned my head, standing a few feet away from me, was Nancy Bobofit.

I groaned loudly—which, thankfully, hadn't been heard from the loud drumming and firecrackers.

_Great, _I thought bitterly. _Way to ruin the day, Nancy._

Said person turned, revealing her ugly, freckly face. Her eyes widened upon seeing me. I glared—but I was secretly glad she wouldn't be able to make a scene—not when I had my mom beside me, and her aunt beside her.

She glanced behind her, making sure her aunt wasn't looking, and made a rude gesture at me, with a sneer I figured she loved doing. Lucky for me, there was a small puddle of water just nearby. So I acted like I was ignoring her, and when I was sure she wasn't looking, I made the puddle of water splash her—straight in the face.

To make it funnier, her mouth was slightly agape when she turned, so she drank a little amount of the dirty water. She wasn't able to figure out it was me, because I had my back turned, silently laughing at her.

Well, what do you know. . . Maybe the Fates _are _in my favour today.

I may be a total Seaweed Brain, but when it comes to stupid things like that, I'm a real genius.

* * *

***yawn* I couldn't really care less if you like it or not. I write because I do, no matter your opinion. Flame it, for all I care.**

**Oh, and Stitch? You owe me big time.**

**~Midnight Epitome**


	11. Karma Bites Percy In The Butt

**A/N: Thanks to Emma zooka for this chapter! Yes, she wrote it. All credits go to her. The only thing I did was insert some punctuation and those line thingies and some useless stuff. Thought you could use a chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan, and the chapter's written by a special writer!**

* * *

**Nico**

"Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Dodds, and I will be your new substitute teacher."

The classroom wore a mixture of expressions. First, there was me, grinning from ear-to-ear as I leaned back on my seat, mentally making a list of all the things I could make Alecto do without getting caught. Then, there was most of the classroom, who was regarding "Mrs. Dodds" with expressions ranging from hope to annoyance. And then, of course, there was Nancy Bobofit, who I already had a slight inkling of an idea on how she was like based on Percy's vivid explanations. She was all but bursting out of her seat with happiness.

I smirked. This was going to be entertaining.

Unable to contain herself, Nancy blurted out, "Mrs. Dodds? I'm Nancy Bobofit. Remember me from Yancy a couple of years back?"

Ms. Dodds fixed Nancy with an icy stare. She made no effort to reply for a moment, simply settling on glaring at Percy's arch enemy. Finally, she said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for another teacher. Now, Miss Bobofit, please refrain yourself from speaking out of turn again. I'm sure you will find that it would be beneficial to both you and me."

Nancy shut up immediately, shock etched on her face. I smiled. Percy had finally let me summon Ms. Dodds from the depths under one condition: Payback to a certain Nancy Bobofit in front of the entire class. Not an ounce of mercy or sympathy was to be allowed. Reluctantly, Alecto had agreed to the terms. She was currently giving me an internal glare as she silently went to the chalkboard and scribbled down some variables and numbers. I smirked again to myself. For once, it was nice to be the son of Hades.

Mrs. Dodds was just getting into some sort of complicated triangle theorem when Percy suddenly stumbled into the room. Nancy's eyebrows rose, surprised, before settling back down again and forming a nasty smirk. I looked back at Percy, who was looking at me. I gave him a thumbs up sign from under my desk and he grinned. Finally, Ms. Dodds noticed him and turned to address him.

"Percy Jackson?" she said.

Percy nodded, showing her a slip of paper before saying, "Mrs. Smith transferred me here from second hour. She said there were too many kids in her class and wanted to move some around a bit."

Nancy's smirked died down a bit when Ms. Dodds nonchalantly said, "Of course. Please take a seat, it seems like Miss. Bobofit has one right besides her."

Percy nodded, and immediately grinned as he slid into the table Ms. Dodds offered. Nancy looked as though she was trying to grasp the situation. I, for one, didn't blame her. Having your favorite teacher turn on you was bad enough. But coupling that with her suddenly favoring your worst enemy was mind-blowing. Percy, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

"Isn't Ms. Dodds great?" I heard him whisper to Nancy. Sighing quietly to myself, I shook my head and smiled.

_Overkill._

The rest of the class period revealed itself to be pretty entertaining. Mrs. Dodds almost seemed bent on picking Nancy to answer a question whenever Nancy wasn't paying attention. And she never even glanced at Percy whenever the harder equations popped up.

_"If you already know that a 3x4x5 triangle works out with the Pythagorean Theorem, what is the missing side to 12x16x_? Nancy?"_

_Nancy sputtered. "Um . . . Twenty-five?"_

_Mrs. Dodds simply gave her a stare and she immediately squeaked, "No, wait. That's wrong. Um . . . Thirty? Twenty-four?"_

_Mrs. Dodds interrupted her after she desperately tried five hundred fifty-four. "Miss Bobofit," she said in a menacing tone. "Remember when I said that it would be beneficial from speaking out of turn? Now I think it would be nice if you applied that same art to paying attention."_

_Nancy shrank down in her desk, her face a vivid shade of red. I glanced over at Percy, who was obviously trying desperately to mask his glee. Ms. Dodds just happened to not notice his withheld snicker and chuckles, even though seconds ago she had chastised Nancy for coughing while she was explaining a particularly hard concept. Then, of course, she had gone on to make Nancy try and explain the rest of the concept. I knew that Percy had been grinning like a maniac, as was I. You didn't live in the Eternal Torture section of the Underworld without learning a few tricks._

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, Nico." Percy whispered reverently to me as both he and I grabbed a few snacks for lunch in the lunch line. I chuckled, and shrugged.

"No problem. But next time you have girl trouble, don't come running to me for help."

Annabeth behind me subtly cleared her throat, and I quickly amended my phrase.

"Er . . . arch-enemy-girl problems, I mean,"

Percy seemingly ignored my mistake by cheering gleefully, "Revenge is sweet. I think could get use to it." Then he grinned like a maniac when he suddenly remembered something.

"You should have seen Nancy's face when Mrs. Dodds tried to get her to explain how to graph a hyperbola!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs before saying, "I'm glad you're having fun, Seaweed Brain," Then she added, "but don't come running to me when karma comes and bites you in the butt."

Percy grinned cockily back at her. "What are you talking about?" he said cheerfully. "I'm the son of the Sea God. Karma's scared of me!"

Just then, he tripped, falling forward and knocking over a stand of fresh fruits and vegetables before landing on the floor. Conveniently, every single fruit and vegetable he knocked over landing directly on top of him, covering him in a sweet and slimy mess. Before I knew it, I found myself laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes. Annabeth besides me was shaking her head.

"Now," She said in an amused tone. "What were you saying about karma?"

* * *

**It's awesome, isn't it? She's such a great writer. She said it was some reference about karma on her other story, The Water Balloon Fight. Read it, it's great. :D**

**R&R!**

**-Stitch**


	12. Nancy Has A Bad Day

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I haven't checked my FF in a long time. Credits to _Emma zooka _again. I'm just the editor.**

**WARNING: Lots of Nancy-torture.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

The early morning peace of Goode High was abruptly shattered by a high-pitched scream within the school.

"What do you mean she doesn't know me?"

Nancy Bobofit; avid kleptomaniac, arch nemesis to Percy Jackson, and a normal mortal girl, was staring at the principal of Goode with a mixture of disbelief and horror. The principal himself was staring back at the red haired, freckled teen with a stern look.

"Miss Bobofit, please keep it down. This is a school environment."

Nancy's face turned beet red, vividly accenting her blotchy freckles. "School environment?" she shrieked, "Your freakin' teachers can't even get their freakin' students straight!"

The principal's expression turned serious. "Now, Miss Bobofit, that type of language isn't tolerated here." He gestured toward the door. "I believe our meeting has run its course. Have a nice day."

Nancy Bobofit was _not_ having a nice day.

Her life had been utterly and completely ruined by a pathetic boy named _Percy Jackson_. He just had to come back into her life, vividly reminding her of the days back in Yancy where the kids could roam free and she was queen of whatever she wanted. Back then, Percy Jackson was a joke, a misfit; just some lame boy who teamed up with an equally lame handicap (ha-ha, get it?). Nowadays, he actually _fit in_. You could tell that he was enjoying himself, what with the freaky blond-haired girl as his girlfriend and creepy Goth-boy as a sidekick.

The _jerk_.

She'd seen the way he'd smirked at her, first with Mrs. Dodd's, and then with everything else in between. Just yesterday in gym class, she had to be rescued by the guy when she suddenly realized that she couldn't swim. It was the most humiliating experience she'd ever had to endure, and at that exact moment, she wished she could drown right then and there. The freak wouldn't even let her. He simply held her above the water like she weighed nothing at all, eliciting a round of applause from the other classmates as she coughed and sputtered. It wasn't her fault that she was trying to swim better than him.

And today, as Mrs. Dodds was passing out her weekly quizzes, Nancy could have sworn that she'd been given a separate test than from all the rest. Because when she looked at the problems, they were riddled with numbers and confusing lettering.

_"If the equation of the circle is x2+y2=25, what is the center and radius of that circle?"_

_"Are the following numbers part of an Arithmetic Series or a Geometric Series?"_

_"Please define the Fibonacci Sequence."_

Had she ever even _learned_ this stuff?

An hour later, she was the only one left in her class sweating over the last few questions as the rest left for lunch. On the way out, as she was trying to remember the difference between a cosine and a tangent, she could have sworn Percy say, "It's really not that hard, Nancy."

And that was when she got really fed up and punched him in the nose, providing her a one way ticket to the principal's office and then a speedy ticket out. She didn't even know if she'd been given a detention or not.

"Nancy, are you listening to me?"

The sound of Mr. Blofis's voice from her current English class snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him sitting at his desk, regarding her with a stern expression in front of the entire, eerily silent class. She blinked, struggling desperately to remember what the entire class period had been spent on talking before failing miserably.

"Um . . . " she said hesitantly. "Can you repeat the question?"

Mr. Blofis sighed in exasperation. Shaking his head, he said with an air of weariness, "Miss Bobofit, can you please give Serena back her pencil?"

Nancy started and stared at her left hand, which was non-inconspicuously gripping a pencil. She blinked, surprised at herself at how easily she'd let herself get riled up, sparking her kleptomaniac to work up without her even realizing. _Huh_, she thought to herself. _Never knew that would happen_.

Despite her surprise, she grudgingly handed back the pencil to an unwitting Serena, who was staring at her innocently with wide eyes. Nancy bit back an urge to growl, annoyed at the simple expression. Serena immediately winced.

Mr. Blofis kept his attention on Nancy even as he grudgingly went on with the day's lesson. He noticed that as the day wore on, her attitude grew more and more hostile, more and more agitated. By the time class ended, she was practically steaming in her seat.

"Miss Bobofit, can you see me after school?" he said quickly as Nancy shot out of her seat the moment the bell rang. Her eyes flashing, she grimaced.

"Sure, Mr. Blofis."

Nancy had no plans of staying after school whatsoever. Her day was bad enough; a lecture from some lame teacher wouldn't help it at all. Biting back a frustrated howl, she chucked her book down the stairs, feeling oddly satisfied as she heard a pained, "Ow!" originate from the general direction. Her day couldn't get any worse, could it?

She spoke too soon. In a flash, Mrs. Dodds was on her, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Her expression caused Nancy to wince.

"Miss Bobofit." Mrs. Dodds voice was oddly serene. A curl of fear curled in Nancy's gut, a feeling previously unknown to her.

She stuttered. "M-m-Mrs. Dodds?"

Another tang of fear as Mrs. Dodds smiled. Smiled. She suddenly had a strange urge to curl up into a ball as her math teacher loomed closer and closer, literally breathing down her neck. Nancy gulped.

"Meet me after school, Miss Bobofit."

Nancy wanted to run and hide. "B-but," she stuttered again. "I have to see Mr. Blofis today. After school."

Ms. Dodds smiled her creepily serene smile. "Oh, I don't think he'll mind." She chuckled. "I think I can pull a few strings **(1)**." And then she smirked as if she were remembering some old, inside joke. Nancy didn't find it funny.

"Okay, then," She said hastily, walking away as fast as she could while still talking to Mrs. Dodds. "I'll meet with you after school."

Mrs. Dodds smirked as she watched Nancy walk away. But the smirk immediately faded to a grimace as she turned to talk to the filing cabinet directly behind her. "Have I done what you'd asked for, _my lord_?"

Percy and Nico both stepped out from behind the cabinet together, both of them with a gleeful expression on their faces. Nico nodded, watching Nancy's back turn the corner in a mad rush to run away from Alecto.

"Yes, you have," he said approvingly. "Now, go set up a schedule from tomorrow's class. I think Percy might want you to stay here a little longer."

Percy made an exuberant fist pump in the air. "Yes!" he shouted.

Alecto growled to herself as she grudgingly nodded and turned to "her" classroom. She almost had empathy to Nancy. Emphasis on _almost_, because she didn't really care. Both of them had a distinct hate towards a certain son of Poseidon, is all. And both of them were being used against each other.

Not for the first time in her long, long existence, she cursed Poseidon into the deepest part of Hades.

* * *

**(1) It's a joke; remember the strings in TLT? The Fates.**

**Isn't it just fun to torture Nancy? Great job, Emmy. :D**

**R&R!**

**- Stitch415**


End file.
